Mortuus Vir
by Black-Hood
Summary: The battle in the DoM turned out differently than anyone could expect, including Albus Dumbledore, who just had a monkey wrench thrown into his plan for the future of the "Light". Includes Dark!Harry, HPBL, NO SLASH.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Okay boys and girls, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind okay? Read and review and let me know how I've done so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I have nothing to take anyways, all hail JK Rowling and her masterpiece series.**

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! AND NOW IM GOING TO KILL HER" Harry screamed in a fit of rage as Remus Lupin was thrown backwards with a burst of raw magical energy that lashed out from the enraged teen and, even with his werewolf enhanced strength was unable to keep his grip on the raven-haired teenager.

Harry sprinted up through the stone dais, the sounds of battle were little more than static as he leapt the benches two at a time, paying no attention to the spells that continued to buzz by him, he was of one mind, and that was revenge on the whore of a death eater that had taken his godfather from him. He followed the hem of the black robe out the door and through the room where Ron had been attacked by the supposed brains and paid no attention as he leapt straight over the fallen Ginny Weasley with a startled yelp of 'Harry – what?' before he made his way into the circular room with many doors that led into the Department of Mysteries and instinctively rolled in order to dodge a dark blue curse that was directed at him from across the way as the door slammed shut.

Thanking his seeker reflexes, Harry leapt to his feet and without another thought screamed "REDUCTO!" at the door that blocked his way and didn't notice in his rush that the curse was the size of a basketball and obliterated the door from its hinges, taking several feet of surrounding wall with it. He continued through the gaping hole and made for the nearest lift to the atrium, slamming his fist into the button marked "up" over and over, cursing, as the lift seemed to take an eternity to reach his level. This only fueled the rage that was radiating off the young wizard in stifling waves as the lift finally opened with a cheerful chime as he slid through the doors and continued to slam on the controls in the hope that it would motivate fate to allow the lift to move that much faster so he could face Bellatrix Lestrange and avenge his beloved godfather Sirius Black.

The wait in the lift was even worse than waiting for the golden gates of the entrance to open, as he now had the blaring, less-than-melodic music of some long forgotten wizard band beating upon his eardrums and after a few moments of increased agitation (is that even possible?), Harry turned to the wizard speaker and flicked his wand with a snarled "REDUCTO" and watched with minor satisfaction as a full quarter of the elevator lift was blown into shrapnel. The silence was short lived as the chime sounded that he had reached the atrium and with yet another "REDUCTO", eliminated the useless gates that momentarily blocked his way.

Stepping into the atrium with cautious but quick steps, the young wizard analyzed the large, round room and took in the details, glancing around, looking for the target of his anger and hatred. The fountain of magical brethren that stood as the highlight piece in the very center of the room was untouched, looking just as mocking as it had on his previous encounters with the accursed Ministry of Magic and for a moment Harry entertained the thought of turning it into a hole in the ground but quickly dismissed the notion as he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He was broken from his thoughts of random destruction by a muttered incantation from behind a bench to his left and quickly sidestepped the baseball-sized red light that missed his forearm by inches. A quick flick of his holly wand he smiled as he realized he had found Bellatrix and muttered a "Diffindo" and his smile turned into a maniacal grin as the purple blade of the cutting curse collided with the supports holding up the stone bench and watched as it toppled onto the death eater using it for cover, screaming as it temporarily pinned her to the ground.

The blind rage from Sirius' death had subsided and was replaced with a cold determination and desire to make Bellatrix suffer for all the pain she had caused, to make her pay for every life she had ever taken and/or destroyed.

For the first time since the chase began, Harry laughed mockingly, his green eyes, cold as ice glaring at the exposed black material of the death eater's cloak "Pathetic, Bella, I can call you Bella can't I?" as he quickly made his way to the fallen bench but not before snarling "ACCIO WAND!" and having a short black wand float from the rubble and into his free hand.

"Go to hell Potter! The dark lord will make you and everyone you know and care about suffer before he finally ends each and every one of your pathetic lives!" She snarled in defiance before staring away and muttering, more to herself, "trust me, I know". The teen tilted his head in thought but decided to file this away for further analysis later.

Harry smiled at her coldly, making her visibly shiver under his gaze and jabbed the end of her own wand at her with a tone of the hardest steel and snarled "CRUCIO!" and felt the intoxicating rush of the powerful dark magic seep through his veins and make him feel complete, the blood rushed to his head and he nearly floated as the curse struck Bella in the chest and he grinned in complete satisfaction as she writhed underneath the stone, hearing a sickening snapping noise as she jerked hard the wrong way and dislocated her still pinned shoulder. Harry could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy the symphony of her screams as she began to bleed from the mouth after only being held under the curse for a mere thirty seconds. He pulled the wand up and released the screaming death eater from the curse and grinned as she continued to moan momentarily, trying to regain her bearings as she hacked roughly, choking on her own blood, staring up at the young wizard that towered over her with a look that said wizard couldn't place.

She spoke roughly, her voice sounding as if it was being grated on by sandpaper. "It was a stunner Potter" as she trailed off.

Harry blinked owlishly and looked at her in confusion and then glared "What do you mean?" a little less sharply than he had wanted to, he was still high from the amount of dark magic he had just expended.

Bellatrix hacked harshly and tried but failed to look Harry in the eye. "The spell I hit Sirius with, it was a stunner, I didn't mean to kill him. We may not have gotten along, but he was still family, for what it's worth" she finally managed to look him in the eyes, violet meeting green. "I am sorry".

Harry James Potter was completely dumbstruck; of all the things he had expected out of this confrontation, an apology was simply not one of them. It even seemed to be an honest apology, although one could never tell without a truth serum, he could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief.

Bella took this moment to rest her head on the cold cement floor of the atrium and stare up at the domed ceiling in contemplation before turning back to Potter, who was still looking at her with his jaw hanging a few inches from the rest of his face and came to a decision right then and there.

"Harry, I finally understand why the dark lord is constantly trying to kill you, he is scared, and I can hardly blame him after being held under your cruciatus, along with the fact that you cut thick stone supports with a second year spell. You are very powerful, as much or more so than the dark lord was before his dark rituals, you simply need to be trained to use that power and complete some rituals Harry and I have no doubt that you can crush him" she ground out, still attempting to regain the natural tone to her rather melodic voice. "How much do you know of the prophecy you had in your possession tonight?"

Harry had still not come to his senses and still stood, staring at her in shock. Whether it was from the use of his first name, having an actual conversation with a death eater, or perhaps the statement that Bellatrix Lestrange, supposedly one of the most loyal death eaters to Lord Voldemorts' cause believed he could actually defeat the dark lord in a duel. He could do nothing but shake his head and mutter "nothing" quietly.

The death eater looked at him in a calculating fashion and coughed up a sputter of red before attempting to speak. "I don't know all of it, as we wouldn't have tried to steal it if we did, however I do know this much, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those have thrice defied him…. Born as the seventh month dies…' and that would in all likeliness be you. I figured the meddling fool Dumbledore would have told his weapon the reason he fights, but I guess I gave him too much credit, crazy old codger"

Finally the shock wore off and Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed once again in anger, this time directed at the meddling fool who had left him in the hell that was living with the Dursleys, he snarled "REDUCTO!" at what was left of the stone bench and turned it into nothing but dust. The young man's eyes burned a vivid green, physically lighting up his face as he turned to leave a shocked Bella when his angry emerald eyes fell upon the snake like visage of Tom Riddle that had appeared with nothing more than a light breeze of wind right in front of the fountain of magical brethren but before the dark lord could even speak, Harry had both of the wands in his possession aimed with a yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" followed by "INCENDIO", he once again felt the rush of dark magic in his veins as the man sized meteor of sickly green sped towards its target, watching as the red slits for eyes that the dark lord possessed widened in shock as he quickly conjured a brick wall and the green energy collided, turning it into red dust, the large fireball following close behind as it slammed into the figure of Tom Riddle and sent him splayed out into the fountain.

Harry turned to face Bella, who had moved into a sitting position and was watching the events with wide eyes, he bowed mockingly and threw her a smirk and a wink, "Bella my _dear_, we shall continue this at a later date, shall we not?", the stunned witch could do nothing but blush lightly and nod. With this Harry turned his gaze back to the fountain, which was now covered in dust and watched in horror as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord in a century had regained his footing and was standing in the center of the fountain, his wand drawn. Voldemort glowing red eyes bore into the emerald green of the 'boy' in front of him, full of hate and malice, his phoenix feather wand pointed straight at the chest of the boy-who-lived, the burn marks on his once immaculate robes the only sign of being hit with a spell.

"Hello Tom, a bit hot in here isn't it?" quipped Potter with a smirk apparent on his face, both his own holly wand and the confiscated wand of Bella's pointed right back at the reptilian form roughly twenty yards in front of him

"My name is Lord Voldemort boy!" was screamed angrily in reply, an incantation-less cruciatus curse sped from the tip of his wand and was quickly sidestepped by the younger wizard, the smirk never leaving his opponents face.

The boy shook his head and rolled his eyes "Whatever you say 'oh great dark lord', you know why you always lose Tom? It's because you lack creativity, I'm beginning to wonder if you can cast anything besides the Unforgivables" he taunted once again, trying to stall for time and hoping that there were more to the reinforcements that the order had sent earlier. He knew he couldn't defeat the dark lord, not yet, but he swore to himself, on the lives of Sirius, his parents and everyone else who had died at Voldemort's hand that he would train and become more powerful than any wizard in history and kill Tom and all of his death eaters and anyone else who dared step in his way.

This taunting further enraged the dark lord but not knowing the entirety of the prophecy, was wary of once again of attacking Potter directly. "I am going to kill you Potter" he spoke in a tone that was steeled in finality. "you have been a thorn in my side for far too long and now I'm going to make you beg for your life, just like your mudblood mother and useless, blood traitor of a father…" he trailed off as the younger, black haired wizard broke into hysterical laughter. He glared angrily at being interrupted in his rant and hissed, "What is so funny boy?" doing what Harry thought was an imitation of his uncle.

Trying to regain his composure, the boy-who-lived breathed deeply and snorted, "You really need to work on your speeches you half-blood piece of shite! You sound like a villain out of a bad movie, see what I mean by uncreative? Maybe you should get out more, or at least quit hanging around with such unintelligent trash as the rat and Malfoy!" trying to get his laughter under control, he glanced behind the fountain and grinned manically, "Hello Albus, I'm glad you could finally join us". This had the effect he was hoping for as the head of his opponent whipped around and without skipping a beat Harry snarled "EXPULSUM!" and quietly muttered "imperio", both of his wands buckling in his hand as the blasting curse rocketed towards the fountain's inhabitance, the imperious curse in the same direction, hitting the enchanted statue of the male human. The banishing curse struck the stone centaur in the side, hurtling it backwards towards the distracted Tom Riddle and slamming into him with a sickening crunch as they flew backwards and slammed into the wall of the atrium like a cannon shot, the statue turning to a pile of rubble and dust, hopefully temporarily disabling the surprised Dark Lord.

The silence was unnerving after the loud crash, watching the dust settling on the floor of the atrium, there was no movement to be seen in the rubble of the destruction that had once been a majestic, if not silly magical statue. The peace didn't last for long as Harry heard a panicked scream from behind him in a feminine, yet somewhat hoarse voice. "Behind you!" and with seeker reflexes he dodged the killing curse that soared at his head from behind, diving to the left and sliding across the floor and turning over mid slide and conjuring a softball sized lead ball with sixty centimeter spikes, banishing it hastily at the dark lord who had apparated behind him after being hit by the enchanted statue. This time around Lord Voldemort threw up a shield to block the attack and watched as the ball of spikes glanced off and imbedded itself in the ceiling high above.

"Nice try Potter, did you really believe that a pathetic boy like you could defeat the greatest wizard in history?" he laughed maniacally and towered over the fallen young man. He aimed his wand at the chest of the boy and hissed "CRUCIO!" and watched as the boys eyes went wide, not able to raise either of his wands in time and was hit directly with the most powerful pain curse in existence. The boy writhed on the floor, his arms and legs twitching, but he refused to scream, still holding both of his wands.

The pain seemed never ending, it was, if possible, worse than when he had felt it in the graveyard after the Tri-Wizard Tournament but he absolutely refused to let Riddle hear him scream, as he knew how satisfying the symphony of someone's screams could be when under the influence of the curse. The only thoughts were how much torture he was going to put this bastard through when he was powerful enough, as he seemingly knew he wasn't going to die, not this day at least. As if smacked out of his thoughts, he realized he was still holding onto both of his wands and he attempted to grin through the pain.

Tom Riddle was perplexed, here he was, holding the most painful pain curse in existence on his ultimate rival and said rival was smiling, no, not smiling, it was more of a maniacal grin that looked at home on the face of the teenager. It made no sense, maybe the boy was a masochist, but even then, the pain of Crucio would still be unbearable. This was the last thought that went through his mind as his senses picked up movement to his immediate right, he glanced over just as a large stone was hurtled at him by the male statue from the now dismantled fountain and the statue charged head long at the dark lord, who whipped his wand around in response and hissed "EXPLOSIO" as the statue was blown to dust, the concussion of the blast making his own ears ring from the short distance.

The imperious curse apparently worked on a non-living entity, at least an enchanted one and made Harry grin in anticipation. He was becoming addicted to the feeling of power that the powerful unforgivables gave him. Whether it was simply the dark magic or the power behind the curses, it was intoxicating. Harry broke from his stupor and raised his black wand, pointing it straight up at the now distracted Lord Voldemort and grinned as he decided to try something he had only read about when studying for the D.A, he spun his wand in a circle and stabbed through the middle and intoned "Draco Pneum!" and watched in awe as the snake like entity in front of him was consumed by a flamethrower like stream from the end of his confiscated wand and felt himself drain slightly as he was reaching magical exhaustion from so much casting. The screamed hissing of Voldemort drowned out his thoughts and he grinned, holding the spell for a moment and then mimicked Voldemort's earlier spell with his own wand and hissed in his own parsel tongue tone "EXPLOSIO" at the floor where he assumed the dark lord stood in front of him. The cement floor nearly liquefied from the heat of the dragons breath spell exploded in droplets of viscous stone and left a crater at least 10 yards wide and 5 yards deep.

As the dust and raining debris finally cleared, a blackened Dark Lord, whose robes were burned to ash and whose skin had charred in a few places, bloodied snake face and all stood before Harry, his wand pointed shakily at the boy on the other side of the large crater in front of him. A rather shaky and exhausted Harry Potter stood on the other side of the crater, staring him down with piercing green eyes. The scene was interrupted by a gasp from the other side of the atrium as the floo network came alive with activity, and the sudden pops of appartition echoing within the chamber of the domed room. "We aren't through Potter, we will finish this, until then, know that you and everyone you care about is on borrowed time" he glared to where the form of Bellatrix Lestrange had taken refuge behind one of the stone benches and hissed "and as for you, traitor, you will be skinned alive and I shall bathe in your blood, but only after I've allowed you to watch me do the same to Potter. Your life is forfeit." And with these words he disappeared in what should have been a flare of a cloak, but instead ended up being a cloud of grey ashes, he disappeared from the atrium.

Harry snorted in amusement, "well at least he is getting more creative with his death threats now" as he made his way across the atrium, ignoring all of the government officials who had just showed up to see the end of his duel with the most powerful dark wizard of the century. He stepped over the last bench and looked down at the form of Bellatrix and she looked up at him fearfully.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked bluntly and he could do nothing but smile at her and kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You saved my life back there, if you wouldn't have warned me, he would have ended it here tonight and for this I give you my thanks." He whispered and held out her wand to her and as an after thought grinned "and thanks for not pulling your secondary wand out, as I know you are carrying one, I only wonder where" he finished with a wink.

She looked at him mischievously and pocketed her wand, and smiled "Your welcome, and thank you for sparing my life, even if I'm going to lose it to that half-blood freak as you so eloquently put it" she spoke laughingly but turned serious after a moment, and pulled out her wand again and pointed it at his and spoke "Expellio Prior Incantato" and she looked up at him, "so they don't throw my knight in shining armor in Azkaban" she quipped cheekily.

"You have to go now, apparate out of here, hide, find me later" Harry breathed out as he realized the great Albus Dumbledore had finally decided to show his face. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed his cheek whispering "for luck" and disappeared while still holding him.

He stood up and didn't even turn around as he intoned flatly, "Hello Albus, I believe we need to talk". There was no twinkle in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore this night, fate had just decided to throw a monkey wrench into his plans for the side of the "Light" by the names of Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Well here's chapter two, keep up the reviews guys, they are especially helpful since I'm just starting out! let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I have nothing to take anyways, all hail JK Rowling and her masterpiece series.****  
**

The portkey that had quickly been performed by Albus Dumbledore in the remains of the atrium dropped Harry to the floor of the Headmasters office, looking around; the boy-who-lived took in the odd attire of the room. Silver instruments of all shapes and forms littered the desk, some whirring, some clinking, some humming, but to the young man who had just been dropped unceremoniously in the center of the office, they were all quite annoying. He stood from his sprawled position on the floor and brushed himself off, looking to the wall of portraits that contained every headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, he realized that none of them were whispering or talking about him and were instead all looking at him in something akin to shock. He sneered at them heavily and watched as many of them flinched and looked away, pretending to have not noticed him, while others tried to look like they were asleep.

Realizing that he may be here for a while, the young wizard decided to at least get comfortable and made his way around the desk of the headmaster and took a seat in what looked like a comfortably padded, yet elegant straight back chair. The chair itself was decorated in red and gold, a large flat representation of a phoenix rising from the ashes in a burst of flames adorned the padding while a seemingly perfect representation of the head of a lion crested over the top, the arms were detailed with a carving of a lions paw, the legs of the chair were the same, carved with the perfect depiction of a lion ready to pounce, leaving the viewer with the concept that the chair was more of a throne than a simple chair. Harry snorted in amusement as he flopped down in the 'throne', the stitched phoenix squawked and with a pop the throne turned into a leather recliner, unfortunately it kept its color scheme with the transformation.

A scoff of indignation was heard from several of the portraits that adorned the wall, the majority of them forgetting that they were trying to not pay attention to him. A portrait near the entrance door to the office, of a distinguished looking wizard, whose beard and hair were as white as Dumbledore's, but whose beard was trimmed short with straight shoulder length hair was glaring at him with contempt and sneered haughtily "BOY! That is the property of the headmaster, every headmaster of this institution since the founders has sat in that chair, how dare you presume that you have any right…." He trailed off as the young wizard pulled out his wand and grin menacingly and waved it over the infuriating silver instruments in front of him and coldly intoned "Verto Telum" and watched in amusement as all of the instruments stopped their various noises and spewing and morphed into about two dozen darts, identical to those used in the pub near Privet Drive, the Pseudo Aristocrat, that his uncle often frequented. The eyes of the wizard in the painting widened as the first of the darts was levitated without an incantation and the first was sent flying at him at an insane velocity with a muttered "Expulsum" from the green eyed demon that kicked his feet up on the headmaster's desk and just laughed, a rather cold and heartless laugh that promised suffering. The now flustered and panting ex-headmaster ran from frame to frame as the darts continued to fly in his direction, finally pinning him just as he was about to make his escape to a portrait of himself in his family home.

"Your name?" the raven-haired young man ground out from across the room in a menacing voice to the now terrified portrait, the young wizard was still reclined in his seat, dirty trainers marking up the beautiful oak desk in front of him.

"Hea-Headmaster V-Vance Muldoon" the portrait sputtered and fought to free his robes of the dart that had pinned him from his escape.

Harry watched him with amusement glittering in his eyes and bowed his head mockingly and replied "Harry Potter, the pleasure is all yours I'm sure, but out of curiosity, did you happen to be a Hufflepuff when you attended?" he asked laughingly and snorted when he heard several of the other portraits stifle laughter at his jab.

The visage of Vance Muldoon attempted to glare back at the arrogant young man who was sitting at the headmaster's rightful desk, but faltered under the cold gaze of the green eyes and murmured "Gryffindor" and then yelled "and I know who you are! You are the brat that Albus is always going on about, having wrapped around his pinky, how you are going to defeat the dark lord for him…." trailing off and covering his mouth, not believing what he had just blurted out.

Harry smirked and nodded to him in thanks and replied haughtily "Gryffindor indeed, you keep secrets as well as Ron" and then murmured in thought, "The imperious curse works on enchanted objects, I wonder if the cruciatus does as well…" ignoring the shocked gasps of nearly every portrait in the room, while the others watched him with a calculating stare. He shook his head, his untidy raven hair bouncing into his eyes as he did so and stared at the desk in front of him thoughtfully, "I need to start increasing my repertoire of spells or I will never have any fun against old snake face" he murmured to himself and then moved his wand in a sweeping motion across the room and called out softly "Accio Darts" as they flew out of the wall of portraits and back to his waiting free hand.

The portrait of Headmaster Muldoon sighed in relief as the dart flew out of his cloak and made to return to his portrait near the door when another dart flew at him, sticking right in front of his throat, he ducked and ran at a sprint to leave the headmasters office, murmuring things like "demon…" and "new dark lord…" as he disappeared from sight, followed by an amused laugh from the young wizard and a few snorts and stifled laughs from the other portraits.

A flash of fire to his left broke the young wizard out of his amusement and he smiled lightly at the form of Fawkes, the phoenix who had saved him during his fight with the Basilisk during his second year. The phoenix cocked its head to the side and stared at the teenager for a few moments before it opened its beak and started to twill in phoenix song temporarily soothing the anger that was still radiating off of the young, green eyed wizard, before leaping into the air and with a light flap of its wings, Fawkes landed on the relaxed shoulder of the boy-who-lived and continued to sing softly and nip at his ear in affection. The boy simply smiled and ran his thumb along the bottom of the phoenix's beak and his pointer finger along the feathery ridge on top of his head while contemplating all of the events that had occurred during the day.

The events played through his head like a slide show, from the vision of Sirius being tortured during his O.W.L exam, to his impromptu duel with the dark Lord Voldemort, it had been a very trying day indeed. The highlight of the day for the young wizard had been watching the death of his godfather as he fell through the veil of death, deep in the Department of Mysteries, the very thought of his godfather being gone brought tears to his eyes, as he was the only real family he had left.

At first he blamed himself, for being the epitome of the heroic Gryffindor and running off to the Department of Mysteries half cocked without a plan, intent on saving Sirius, but this logic didn't run its course. Sirius Black died the way he wanted to, not locked up in a dark house that brought nothing but bad memories, but by fighting the minions of the dark lord who had stripped him of his friends and pseudo famil, his death would be avenged ten-fold by a very angry, very powerful godson.

The blame for his death didn't even lie with the death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange who had cast the stunner that sent him through the veil, as it was a semi-friendly duel between 'family' using non-lethal spells. The blame belonged nearly entirely on the shoulders of Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, both whom had been manipulating the Boy-Who-Lived like a pawn in a game of chess.

Dumbledore had withheld information from him, had ignored him for the entirety of the year and treated him as nothing more than a weapon that could be sheathed until he was ready to wield it and then throw it away. The anger started boiling under the surface despite the calming presence of Fawkes singing softly from its perch on his shoulder. The old man would pay for his manipulations, Harry Potter would no longer be his pawn, would no longer be his weapon, and sure as hell wouldn't be his shield from the evil that lurked in the world. The life of Albus Dumbledore was coming to an end and was going to be ushered out with a cold green glare and a smirk from the boy-who-lived-to-kill.

The boy was broken out of his rather sadistic thoughts as a cool breeze fluttered through the office, and he stared up and gazed upon the object of his hatred. He smiled wickedly and watched as the old man looked around his office in confusion. "Hello Albus, would you like a lemon drop? Perhaps a cup of tea?" he spat mockingly as the headmaster whirled around, taking in the barely contained contempt that radiated off of the boy in front of him.

"Harry, my boy, don't mind if I do" he said brightly, but lacking the usual twinkle in his eyes, ignoring the scathing look that was sent his direction from Harry as he used his first name. Albus twirled his wand in a complex pattern and conjured a brightly colored chintz chair along with a simple but elegant coffee table that contained an unadorned, silver set of teacups and a whistling silver tea kettle, the headmaster poured himself a cup and sat down in the chair and gazed up at his charge.

"Well Harry, you will be happy to know that none of your companions who followed you to the Ministry of Magic tonight will suffer any permanent compli…" he trailed off as these words elicited a feral growl from the young man that was lounging back in his chair. "Where are they Albus?" he growled menacingly.

"Saint Mungos, of your friends, Ms. Granger was the worse off, that purple flame was a heart stopping curse and had it been any more powerful she would not have made it. Mr. Weasley will have permanent scars from the creatures, which attached themselves to him, but nothing more. Everyone else escaped with minor injuries as far as your friends are concerned." The older man answered in a placating manner, obviously trying to get on his weapons good side yet again. "Of The Order of the Phoenix members who came to your aide, Ms. Tonks will spend a week minimum in the hospital, everyone else is fine and resting, except of course…." He trailed off.

"One, Sirius Orion Black, my godfather and confidant" the angry young man sneered and watched in satisfaction as the leader of the so-called 'light' and supposedly the most powerful wizard in the world flinched at his words. "You knew, you knew of the prophecy, you knew the lengths that Voldemort would go to get it, yet you neglected to tell the only person who could do anything about it! Albus, you bloody miserable bastard, I learned more from a death eater tonight than you've told me since I entered the wizarding world! A bloody death eater Albus!" the enraged teen roared in the face of the wizened old man in front of him. Every glass object in the room chose that moment to shatter into thousands of pieces as the waves of pure wild magic lashed out from the lithe body of the angry young man, the portraits who were brave enough to remain in the room after the earlier confrontation ran for cover as the odd, and often ancient objects that adorned the room flew around wildly, slamming into the stone or were simply disintegrated upon contact with such powerful raw magic.

Albus Dumbledore looked on as his entire office was destroyed, oddly noting that all of the silver instruments that tracked the wards he had erected around many different places, including Privet Dr. were missing even before he came into the office. He dropped his head into his hands and wondered how much of a mistake he had truly made, he seemingly lost his only weapon against Lord Voldemort and doomed the side of the light with a simple inaction and breach of trust. This certainly wouldn't do for the power hungry leader of the light and he had no intention of letting his weapon go until after he had won the war. The headmaster looked up and into the glowing eyes of the man in front of him and sighed in resignation, "Yes, Harry, I know of the prophecy you speak of, it is the reason Tom came after you as a child, as well as continues to come after you even now." He turned to a shelf on the opposite side of the room, standing as if to reach for something before his face contorted in abject horror as he saw the remains of his pensive lying on the ground, smashed into several dozen pieces before turning around and glaring momentarily at the young man who simply grinned back as he realized he had destroyed something precious to the headmaster.

"Something wrong, Sir?" the younger wizard spat sarcastically and watched gleefully as the headmaster tried to keep his temper under control, instead opting to stare disappointedly over the top of his half moon glasses at his charge. "I was going to show you the night that the prophecy was told to me, however after your childish temper tantrum has destroyed my pensive, and being a powerful magical artifact, a repairo will simply not suffice" he jabbed, but to no avail as the gleeful one-hundred watt smirk remained on the face of his student.

"Well Sir", he spat, dripping heavily in sarcasm, "perhaps if you we had this conversation several years ago, your precious pensive would still be in perfect shape, gathering dust on the shelf, but I suppose that's not my fault now is it?" he chided but was almost disappointed as this time he didn't get a flinch, but instead a look of anger.

"You were too young!" his voice raising slightly and then becoming more subdued "I wanted you to have a normal childhood my boy, a normal life with your friends" he finished with a sigh and a muttered "I failed".

"Too young! Too young! I've been fighting that twit since I was eleven years old, I know you set me up to train your weapon, the Philosophers Stone, you knew about Quirell. The Chamber of Secrets, you knew about the Basilisk and the chamber itself, but your biggest mistake was my third year," He pulled his feet off the desk and stared straight into the deep blue eyes of the headmaster, the look of shock was apparent and he wondered how long it would take for the older wizard to regain his composure, but yelled to his face "YOU KNEW HE WAS INNOCENT!" his tone changing from a yell to a cold hiss reminiscent of Parseltongue, "You are the one that pushed for no trial, no veritaserum, you knew I would end up with him as a guardian and that would have put your pawn too far out of reach. You are the most influential wizard in the whole of Britain and the head of the Wizengamot, and ONLY you or the Minister of Magic could push for Azkaban without a trial. You, Albus sacrificed an innocent man to Azkaban knowingly and willingly for your own gain and you then proceeded to once again overstep your bounds, and the bounds of the law and ignore the wishes of my parents and left me with those creatures that I am forced to call aunt and uncle instead of my rightful guardian and you yet again kept it from me, now I want to hear the truth and nothing but. The prophecy, and I do mean now Albus" he finished with a hiss, his tone cold enough to freeze even Promethean fire. The room had physically dropped in temperature by several degrees during his rather long-winded rant.

The twinkle was completely extinguished from the eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he just stared at his charge in shock, millions of thoughts going through his mind at once, the most prevalent of the them was how in the hell did the rash Gryffindor in front of him come to such a logical, Slytherin conclusion without the help of Hermione Granger but he decided to play innocent for the time being and smiled benignly. "Mr. Potter, I don't know how you came to such a conclusion, but I can assure you I did no such thing, and can only ask you to believe an old man when he says that he only has your best interests at heart" he looked him straight in the eye and started to use legilimency to try and decipher where exactly these rather cunning ideas were coming from.

Harry stared into the eyes of his once mentor and felt the slight probing of his mind and inwardly sneered as he conjured a slideshow of images of his childhood beatings from the Dursley's to the surface, looking for a reaction from the wizened old bastard in front of him to judge just how much he knew. The gaze held without even a minor flinch and he finally realized that he did know, he knew that his supposedly favorite student had grown up abused physically, mentally and emotionally and he didn't do a damn thing about it. A snarl escaped his lips as he stared his headmaster down and he gathered as much of his raw magic as he could muster after the night's tiring events and unleashed it down the connection that Albus had created between them. The result was a satisfying, surprised scream from the headmaster as he found himself launched backwards and crumpling against the wall. Gasps were heard from the portraits that had once again braved the office to watch the confrontation, including surprisingly, Headmaster Muldoon who was snickering at the current resident and muttered something about manipulative old bastards.

"Stay out of my head old man, I may not be able to stop an indirect attack through my scar, but I sure as hell can stop a direct attempt without a wand!" he hissed and stood up, allowing Fawkes to keep its balance on his shoulder, walked around the table and stared down at the crumpled form of Albus Dumbledore and kneeled down next to him "Now Albus, the prophecy" he demanded in a voice that left little room for argument.

The dazed headmaster stared up at him and just shook his head in disbelief and in a uncharacteristically weak voice drawled "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those have thrice defied him…. Born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ', that's the prophecy in its entirety, I have only one request from you Harry, you must stay at your aunt and uncles residence during the summer holidays, there is powerful blood magic that keeps you save near your only living relatives" he finished in a stronger tone of voice. The young man looked contemplative for a moment and nodded reluctantly.

Harry was smirking inwardly as he agreed to go back to Privet Dr., knowing that he would have enough time alone to plan for his own road to freedom from the manipulations of the old man. He sneered in return and sent a mocking wave to the portraits, many of who looked startled while others waved back. He turned to Fawkes on his shoulder and whispered soothingly to the bird and without further warning disappeared in a blinding flash of flames with the beautiful phoenix.

The headmaster stared around in what was left of his office, nearly every possession that had once adorned the office were destroyed or in massive amounts of disarray, he turned to look at the portraits on the wall behind him and watched as many of them tried to stifle their laughter at the predicament he found himself in, he sent a hard glare their way, which made many of them laugh even harder than before. Just as he was going to begin cleaning up his office, he noticed a playing dart protruding from one of the portraits near the door, he pulled it out and looked at in curiosity, not noticing the snort of amusement he received from a specific headmaster on the other side of the room. He shrugged it off, pocketing the dart and sat down. Albus Dumbledore began to contemplate the enigma that was Harry James Potter and the future of his precious 'light'.


End file.
